Aiming at the World
by fallingmaplerose
Summary: She knows she'll survive. (Pre/Post Revolutionary War, Nyo!America, Nyo!England.)


**_[Back in the present, America folds up the suit and decided he'll throw it out as well. He notes that there seem to be alot of upsetting things in the room, and digs through a crate in hope of finding something worth keeping. He digs out an old musket, and thinks of putting it up as a decoration, but trails off as he notices a deep scratch mark on it._**

**_America realizes that the mark is from "that time", long ago, as a shot of his teenage self is shown in the rain, holding the musket._**

**_The screen cuts to black, as a note reads that the storyline will be continued..]_**

America glared at the older nation, a fiery determination in her eyes. She watched infuriated eyes stare her down.

"Are you deaf? I said no, and that's that," England, her voice somehow calm, she set her cup and saucer down.

America made sure she stood taller, approaching England with one, two, three, four steps. "Fine then. England, I declare war," Though a lump stuck in her throat, her glare never wavered. England stood, and even her colony was taller, she grabbed her chin, harshly tilting downwards so that they would be eye to eye.

"You don't know what you've brought upon your colonies do you? I am Britain, the one in charge, I _am_ the British Empire! I have destroyed kingdoms larger than myself. What makes you think you can defeat me?" England spat, her brows knitted in her fury.

"You seem to like to underestimate me. I'm done being a no one! This I will see through, even I die at the end," America grinned, seeing she was adding fuel to the flames of her former colonizier's eyes.

"You will feel the wrath of my empire when this war is over, child. Do you hear me? I don't care if I have to burn you too the ground! You won't be independent from me!" England shoved her colony out of the room. Slamming the door, she settle down back on her chair. She picked up her tea, though couldn't bring herself to drink it. Where on earth did she go wrong, raising this one? The ceramic cup shattered, her hand covered in a crimson liquid and hot tea, though paying no mind to it. England just grit her teeth, what an ungrateful brat.

America leaned on the door that was slammed in her face. So conflicted but she knew what she wanted, needed. British Empire, whatever. England had made a fool of herself. And when they see eachother, she'd be grown, along with her col—country. Though feels more personal than it should. But she grew to really hate those days. Standing straight, she walks off, she had a war to win, anyway. She needed to find her general.

And with a wack, most of her hair was gone. She stared down at her chopped hair. Free from Britain at last.

"You're surrounded, Britain, give it up already," America, breathing heavily and pointing her musket at England. Her troup behind her ready to shoot if need. The rain soaking them.

England's hair cast over her eyes, her musket lodged in the ground, holding it for support. "I won't—I... I won't allow that!"

England charged at America, knocking her musket out of her hands. America froze, staring at the musket only feet away, the bayonet leaving a scratch in the wood. Her troup readied their guns. Forest eyes glared into those sapphire ones, the latter doing exactly the same. England grips her musket tighter, letting her nails dig into the wood.

America's expression softened a bit in confusion when she saw England collapse to her knees.

"Why?! Why America? To make a fool of me? Do you hate me _this_ much?"

America stayed silent, brows creased in cold glare. England hated the sudden warmth she felt mixing in with the freezing rain.

"Fine. You win, America. Okay? I surrender!"

America felt a slight tug of her lips, a grin slowly appearing. The troup behind her lowered their guns, starting to cheer. England nails dug into the soil, and before she knew it, she was left alone. So that was that, huh?

"We're changing up, believe it. We'll be aiming at the world. I'm not giving up," America muttered one last time, before walking away.

And next time they meet, when she sees her, she'll be grown, they will know.

**_(I'm so original haha ah man)_**


End file.
